


What Brothers Are For

by WriterOfManyColours



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Injections, Kid Sherlock, Needles, One Shot, Scared Sherlock, Teen Mycroft, a lil bit of crack, i apologise for how bad i am at tags and summarys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyColours/pseuds/WriterOfManyColours
Summary: Sherlock is terrified of having his first injection but Mycroft may be able to help (with the aid of some awful jokes)
Written the day I had some injections because apparently everything I do becomes a fandom AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another story that I originally posted a while ago on a different account, but that version was rubbish so hopefully this is better! I hope you enjoy xx

"What if I die? What if I react differently to the vaccine than other people?"

Sherlock watched as his mother sighed for the thousandth time since he'd woken her up at five o'clock in the morning. He didn't understand why she was in such a grumpy mood. It wasn't his fault the school didn't tell him sufficient information about what they were going to pump into his bloodstream.

"Sherlock, you're not going to die. The school are not trying to stab you, poison you or in any way harm you. They just want to make sure you don't catch something nasty. Now please be quiet and eat you breakfast," she said, yawning.

But Sherlock couldn't calm down. In one hour and thirty minutes he was getting his injections and, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was terrified. Something about the thought of a needle piercing his flesh and injecting him made him feel queezy and jumpy and scared all at the same time.

He didn't understand why. He knew the concept of an injection. That the needle was thin enough not to cause substantial pain or damage and that the thing the nurse is injecting will keep him healthy later on. Despite this, he could still feel his heart hammering in his rib cage like a trapped bird trying to escape.

He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and forced himself to swallow, not wanting to cause his mother even more annoyance.

_Breathe. You're going to be okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe ou-_

"When I had my injection, the needle was colossal."

Sherlock looked up in terror to find his older brother, Mycroft, sitting opposite him, smirking.

"What?" Sherlock croaked.

"Oh yes, Sherlock. It's _gigantic_. Almost the size of a sword-"

"Mycroft Holmes if you continue your sentence, I will throw all your books in the fire!"

Mycroft shut up at that, to Sherlock's satisfaction, but he still managed to smirk at him without mother noticing.

Sherlock sent a glare in his direction and shoveled more food into his dry mouth.

_Maybe if he faked illness..._

"Well, it looks like it's time for you boys to set off."

Sherlock's head shot up to gape at the clock. Sure enough, it was half-past eight. How on earth did the time pass that quickly?

"Ah, your time has come, little brother. Don't worry, I'll make sure they play Mozart at your funeral," Mycroft smiled with fake reassurance as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

Sherlock swallowed loudly and felt sweat start to build up on his forehead.

"Sherlock, I swear it's not that bad; a small pinch and it's done," his mother comforted in a gentle voice as he trudged past towards Mycroft.

Sherlock lowered his voice so his older brother couldn't glean how affected he was.

"What about what Mycroft said? He said it hurt yesterday, too. And the day before that.. And they day before that!"

His mother smiled and stroked his hair soothingly.

"He's just trying to scare you, Sherlock."

"Why?" he asked with a frown

"Because that's what big brothers do. Now, hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Sherlock managed a weak smile.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

His mother tapped him lightly on the head, laughing.

"It's not up to you, mister. Now, go!"

|/~#~\|

The walk to school was torturous. Not only was Sherlock coming up with all kinds of hideous outcomes, his brother was too.

"I once heard about a school that poisoned their students through vaccinations. No survivors. Dreadful business."

"The nurse has to jab the needle in with force or it will never break the layer of skin."

"I still have the scar from my last injection, it was excruciating!"

By the time they saw the school, Sherlock could feel his eyes sting as they filled with tears. He wiped them away furiously. Why was he so weak? So pathetic? His fear was completely illogical. Why couldn't he be more like Mycroft?

Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice Mycroft slowing down beside him.

"You really are frightened, aren't you, brother mine?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his fear behind an arrogant mask.

"Of course not! Don't be absurd!"

Mycroft paused before saying mildly, "It doesn't hurt, Sherlock. I was making it up."

"I know, idiot," Sherlock snorted, feeling slightly relieved. Slightly.

"In fact," Mycroft continued, "the needle isn't that long. The initial injection doesn't take more than a second, if that."

Mycroft continued to comfort Sherlock until they reached the school gates. His words had a surprisingly positive effect. Well, they did until he entered the school. Then all his fears crashed into him again like a tidal wave of terror.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said softly, softer than Sherlock had ever heard, provoking him to gaze upwards. He saw Mycroft looking at him with a worried expression.

"It hardly hurts. You don't even notice the needle going in until it's over."

Sherlock looked down again, still feeling dread closing in around him, making his head foggy and his thoughts mixed up.

|/~#~\|

The elder brother spotted what little effect his words were having on his terrified brother and changed tactics.

"When you get through it, I'll give you a puzzle to work out."

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with a faint smile on his face.

"You don't need to bribe me, Mycroft. I'm not a child."

"Then why do you act like one?"

Before Sherlock replied, Mycroft cut in.

"Look, I have to go to registration. I'll see you after it's over, okay?"

Mycroft noted his brother's pale complexion and frightened eyes. Oh, Sherlock, he thought sadly.

"Okay. See you after," he mumbled before walking off towards the nurse's office. Mycroft watched him go, frowning anxiously. Sherlock was never usually frightened.

If only he could be of more help...

Walking towards registration, not really watching where he was going, he had an idea. Smiling, he turned round and exited the building.

|/~#~\|

This was how he was going to die. Outside the nurse's office, sitting in a chair, having a heart attack. Tears pricked his eyes again but he refused to cry. 

Deep breaths, he thought, closing his eyes. That's all you have to do. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe ou-_

"Hello, brother dearest, how are you feeling?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and turned round in shock to find his brother sitting in the chair next to him.

"Mycroft? What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You're not allowed to be here!"

"I went through a back entrance, and don't worry about the nurse, she can't do anything to me without consequences."

"Why?" Sherlock asked, so Mycroft leapt into what he'd deduced about the nurse, her affair with the drama teacher and how he uses it to blackmail her.

By the time the nurse came, Sherlock had forgotten about the injection, enthralled with Mycroft's observation skills.

One day, Sherlock thought, I'll be able to do that.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

At the sound of his name, Sherlock tensed. Mycroft saw this and inched a tiny bit closer to his brother in an attempt to comfort him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Mycroft coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Moral support," Mycroft answered with a fake, equally cold smile.

The nurse pursed her lips but instead of answering, turned round to ready the injection. Sherlock stared at the needle and felt his throat dry up.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, look at me,” called Mycroft, tapping him on the shoulder.

Sherlock turned to him mechanically, brain turning numb. It was actually going to happen. It was going to happen now.

"What sound does a nut make when it sneezes? Cashew."

Sherlock looked at Mycroft incredulously.

"What?"

Mycroft shrugged.

"Apparently jokes help calm people. Just humour me, Sherlock."

"Fine," Sherlock sighed, but surprisingly he was already feeling calmer.

"What did the twin say to the other twin?" Mycroft continued, "There isn't enough womb her for both of us."

"That was awful."

Mycroft ignored him.

"Knock knock," he said after a few seconds spent thinking of another joke.

"Who's there?" Sherlock sighed

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

Mycroft's lip twitched.

"Never mind, it's pointless!"

Sherlock couldn't help but smile, despite the fact he could still sense the nurse next to him.

"What did the pirate say when he turned 80?"

"I don't know, Mycroft, what did the pirate say when he turned 80?"

"Eye matey!"

Sherlock laughed, when suddenly he felt a sharp pinch in his arm. Within a second, the sensation was over.

"Did she just..." Sherlock trailed off, shocked.

"Yes, she's performed the injection. I told you it wasn't so bad," Mycroft replied with a smug smile.

"You told me the needle was the size of a sword!"

"I helped out at the end!" Mycroft said indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Hardly!"

"Sherlock!" Mycroft replied, faking outrage.

"Fine!" Sherlock blurted before finding something fascinating to inspect on the floor.

"Thank you," he mumbled, almost silently.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm not saying it again!"

Mycroft smiled fondly.

"You are very welcome, Sherlock. It's what brothers are for, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please leave a comment/constructive criticism or a kudos to let me know where I can improve and what I did okay.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Sophie xx


End file.
